Storage arrays, also referred to as network storage systems or storage systems, provide connected computer data storage to heterogeneous clients connected over a network. Typically storage arrays process a large amount of Input/Output (TO) requests for applications, are highly available, and require adequate network connection speeds. As is known, there are various networking standards used by storage arrays. Today, storage arrays most commonly utilize iSCSI or Fibre Channel (FC) communication protocols. Depending on end user applications, legacy infrastructure, and other considerations, one or the other protocol is selected.
If the Fibre Channel protocol is selected, the storage array, switches, hosts and other infrastructure will adhere to standard Fibre Channel conventions. These Fibre Channel conventions need to be managed to ensure proper interoperability. In Fibre Channel storage array configurations, there is a responsibility to properly generate, assign and manage World Wide Node Names (WWNNs) and World Wide Port Names (WWPNs) within a storage array, a pool of storage arrays, a group of storage arrays, etc. Typically, initiators connected to a FC fabric are assigned WWPNs as well. When administrators of storage arrays attempt to assign certain initiators to a volume of the storage array, the administrator must examine their WWPNs, in order to properly identify the initiators. Although this is common, WWPNs are hexadecimal numbers, which may introduce confusion. Unfortunately, human identification of long hexadecimal numbers is prone to human error, and/or requires more time to cross-check each of the digits.
It is in this context that embodiments arise.